mythworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Daphne
and Daphne'' by Antonio del Pollaiolo, c. 1470–80 (National Gallery, London)]] , c. 1744–45 (Louvre).]] According to Greek myth, Apollo chased the nymph Daphne ( , meaning "laurel"), daughter either of Peneus and Creusa in Thessaly,Hyginus Fabulae 203. or of the river Ladon in Arcadia.Pausanias viii.20.1 and x.7.8; Statius, Thebaid iv.289f; Johannes Tzetzes Ad Lycophron 6; Philostratus, Life of Apollonius of Tyana i. 16; First Vatican Mythographer ii.216; none of these citations are earlier than Parthenius' source Phylarchus. The pursuit of a local nymph by an Olympian god, part of the archaic adjustment of religious cult in Greece, was given an arch anecdotal turn in Ovid's Metamorphoses,Ovid, Metamorphoses i. 452; the treatment is commonly viewed as an Ovidian invention: see H. Fränkel, Ovid: A Poet Between Two Worlds (1945) p 79, or E. Doblhofer, ""Ovidius Urbanus: eine Studie zum Humor in Ovids Metamorphosen" Philologus 104 (1960), p. 79ff; for the episode as a witty transposition of Calvus' Io, see B. Otis, Ovid as an Epic Poet 2nd ed. 1970, p. 102 where the god's infatuation was caused by an arrow from Eros, who wanted to make Apollo pay for making fun of his archery skills and to demonstrate the power of love's arrow. Ovid treats the encounter, Apollo's lapse of majesty, in the mode of elegiac lovers,W.S.M. Nicoll, "Cupid, Apollo, and Daphne (Ovid, Met. 1. 452 ff.)" The Classical Quarterly, New Series, 30.1 (1980; 174–182). and expands the pursuit into a series of speeches. According to the rendering Daphne prays for help either to the river god Peneus or to Gaia, and is transformed into a laurel (Laurus nobilis): "a heavy numbness seized her limbs, thin bark closed over her breast, her hair turned into leaves, her arms into branches, her feet so swift a moment ago stuck fast in slow-growing roots, her face was lost in the canopy. Only her shining beauty was left."Translation by A. S. Kline, 2000. "Why should she wish to escape? Because she is Artemis Daphnaia, the god's sister," observed the Freudian anthropologist Géza Róheim,Róheim, Animism, Magic and the Divine King, (London 1930:308) and Joseph Fontenrose concurs;Fontenrose, The Delphic oracle: its responses and operations 1981:49. baldly stating such a one-to-one identity doubtless oversimplifies the picture: "the equation of Artemis and Daphne in the transformation myth itself clearly cannot work", observes Lightfoot.lightfoot p. 474. The laurel became sacred to Apollo, and crowned the victors at the Pythian Games.Pausanias, x.7.8. Most artistic impressions of the myth focus on the moment of transformation. A version of the attempt on Daphne's sworn virginity that has been less familiar since the Renaissance was narrated by the Hellenistic poet Parthenius, in his Erotica Pathemata, "The Sorrows of Love".J. L. Lightfoot, tr. Parthenius of Nicaea: the poetical fragments and the Erōtika pathēmata 1999, notes to XV, Περὶ Δάφνης pp 471ff. Parthenius' tale, based on the Hellenistic historian Phylarchus, was known to Pausanias, who recounted it in his Description of Greece (second century AD).Pausanias viii.20.2. In this, which is the earliest written account, Daphne is a mortal girl fond of hunting and determined to remain a virgin; she is pursued by the lad Leucippos ("white stallion"), who assumes girl's outfits in order to join her band of huntresses. He is so successful in gaining her innocent affection, that Apollo is jealous and puts it into the girl's mind to stop to bathe in the river Ladon; there, as all strip naked, the ruse is revealed, as in the myth of Callisto, and the huntresses plunge their spears into Leucippos. At this moment Apollo's attention becomes engaged, and he begins his own pursuit; Parthenius' modern editor remarks on the rather awkward transition, linking two narratives.Lightfoot, p. 471. A famous rendition of the subject is Gian Lorenzo Bernini's sculpture ''Apollo and Daphne''. In music, the German composer Richard Strauss composed a one-act opera about the legend based on accounts by both Ovid and Euripides. Artemis Daphnaia Artemis Daphnaia, who had her temple among the Lacedemonians, at a place called HypsoiG. Shipley, "The Extent of Spartan Territory in the Late Classical and Hellenistic Periods", The Annual of the British School at Athens, 2000. in Antiquity, on the slopes of Mount Cnacadion near the Spartan frontier,Pausanias, 3.24.8 (on-line text); Lilius Gregorius Gyraldus , Historiae Deorum Gentilium, Basel, 1548, Syntagma 10, is noted in this connection in [http://www.textlog.de/40739.html Benjamin Hederich, Gründliches mythologisches Lexikon, 1770] had her own sacred laurel trees.Karl Kerenyi, The Gods of the Greeks, 1951:141 Temple of Apollo Daphnephoros, Eretria At Eretria the identity of an excavated 7th and 6th century templeBuilt over 8th century walls and apsidal building beneath the naos, all betokening a Geometric date for the sanctuary. to Apollo Daphnephoros, "Apollo, laurel-bearer", or "carrying off Daphne", a "place where the citizens are to take the oath", is identified in inscriptions.Rufus B. Richardson, "A Temple in Eretria" The American Journal of Archaeology and of the History of the Fine Arts, 10.3 (July - September 1895:326-337); Paul Auberson, Eretria. Fouilles et Recherches I, Temple d'Apollon Daphnéphoros, Architecture (Bern, 1968). See also Plutarch, Pythian Oracle, 16. Notes External links * Theoi Project: Daphne * Apollo and Daphne – statue by Gian Lorenzo Bernini Category:Dryads Category:Greek mythology Category:Metamorphoses in Greek mythology Category:Nymphs Category:Shapeshifting Category:Trees in mythology ar:دافني az:Dəfnə (nimfa) br:Dafne bg:Дафне ca:Dafne (nimfa) cs:Dafné de:Daphne (Mythologie) et:Daphne el:Δάφνη (νύμφη) es:Dafne eo:Dafna eu:Dafne fr:Daphné (nymphe) ko:다프네 hr:Dafna (mitologija) it:Dafne (mitologia) he:דפנה (מיתולוגיה) la:Daphne (mythologia) lt:Dafnė hu:Daphné nl:Daphne (mythologie) ja:ダプネー pl:Dafne (mitologia) pt:Dafne ro:Daphne ru:Дафна simple:Daphne (mythology) sr:Дафне sh:Dafna (mitologija) fi:Dafne sv:Dafne tl:Dafne (diwata) tr:Dafni uk:Дафна zh:达佛涅 tl:Dafne (diwata) tr:Dafni uk:Дафна zh:达佛涅